


Hot Metal

by NekkidSnake (helosub)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, guiche piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helosub/pseuds/NekkidSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot thinks it would be nice to use BB as his plaything and gives him some piercings for his own amusement.</p>
<p>(For a prompt on the MGS Kink Meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to panpinecone for beta'ing this for me!

          “That’s a bit uncomfortable.” Snake squirmed a bit under Ocelot. A thin plastic hollow tube was being inserted into his urethra, slowly and carefully, not going too far. Ocelot just smirked.

          “This is the worst part of this one, believe me.” He laid over Snake for a second, reaching for the needle and the jewellery placed into a small metal plate by the side of John’s naked thigh. On the way back, Adam gave him a little kiss on the base of his flaccid cock.

          “Now, I don’t want you getting hard over this.” He gave one longing look at Snake standing seated over him, even though all he could see in his face was nervousness. “Or you’re going to bleed, a lot.”

          “I don’t know how you talk me into these things…” John only watched as Ocelot took his dick back in hand, hollow needle prepared, a bit too thick for his liking, he fondled a bit with his manhood, the spot under the wide tip, and took the needle to it.

          Snake wouldn’t like to admit, but he looked away the second he felt the insignificant cold metal touch his skin, in such a intimate place. But before he knew it, Ocelot was already pulling the tube out, replacing it with the jewellery and closing the ring.

          “Done!” The man on his knees was cheerful, he gave a little tap to the metal ring, reaching for some gauze and soaking minute drips of blood from where metal met flesh. “I chose a ring one because you’re cut, and I think it’s nicer. Did it hurt?”

          “I didn’t even notice it, actually.” Snake took a hand to his own cock, turning it stupidly around. A small hole was made under the tip, and the ring came out through his slit. “Can I still pee with this?”

          “Sure you can, though I would recommend you sit down.” Only a grunt came in response to that. “And you can still have sex, but we’ll have to wait a little. Take your shirt off now.”

          “How long?” John said, already pulling the fabric over his head.

          “If we also wait for the nipples to heal, that would be six months.”

          “Well, I have no objection, but can you do it?”

          “It’s all for the best.” Ocelot took a gauze soaked in alcohol to John’s nipples, rubbing them thoroughly, then kissing him on his shoulder. This time, thin pliers were brought into the equation, the tips flat with holes in them. Adam picked them up, closing Snake’s left nipple in them, not causing any pain, just holding it in place. The pliers locked and Ocelot picked up yet another needle, this one a bit thinner than the one before.

          “Now, this one hurts a bit.” John had to look away again, expecting slight discomfort.

          “Fuck!”

          Ocelot was quick in getting the needle through and releasing the pliers, but still, Snake this time did exclaim and bite his lip, eyes watering a little, feeling like he got stabbed.

          “Sorry for that.” Adam picked up the jewellery, getting it through, and John still bit his lip, now looking at the proceedings. This one wasn’t a ring, but a straight piece of metal, with small spheres on both ends, like a barbell. He couldn’t deny it looked a bit appealing, but God, did it hurt.

          Ocelot did the same with the other nipple, to another grunt out of Snake. He then took a step back to admire his handiwork, more than satisfied with it.

          “And now, onto waiting for it to heal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Six months later, they had already planned out the night they would test it out. Ocelot took good care of Snake’s piercings, as the man himself didn’t seem to mind them much. He stretched the other man’s Prince Albert up to an 00 gauge, which was fairly easy. It held a much thicker and heavier ring. Snake had time and time again complained about feeling uncomfortable with it, but kept it nonetheless to Ocelot’s pleas. His nipples had healed just recently, and Adam stretched them just a bit, he thought a thicker barbell fitted the man better.

          That night, Ocelot couldn’t contain his excitement as he walked in Snake’s quarters. He caught the other man already stripping, sliding his boxers off. He was already taking holsters and pieces of clothing off in the small walk from the door to where John was standing, embracing and kissing him as soon as he was within an arm’s length.

          “You’re quite eager for this, aren’t you?” Snake said after breaking the kiss, sliding his rough hands over Adam’s skin, down his shoulders, grasping his arms tightly and pulling him into himself, tight against his own chest, making him feel the hard pieces of steel between them. Ocelot only groaned.

          “All you wanted, all you waited for.” John whispered into Adam’s ear, making the other man throw his head back, baring his neck. He let go of the grip on his arms, embracing him, biting into the flesh presented to him.

          “Enough, John… I want… More, wanna try it.” Ocelot struggled to get out of Snake’s embrace, finishing the job of taking his clothes off, trousers, underwear and boots being discarded.

          “Are you… Well, it’s been a while.” Snake bent down over the nightstand to open a drawer and get a brand new bottle of lube out.

          “Yes, sit down against the headboard.” Ocelot offered his hand and John handed him the bottle, taking the plastic wrapper off with his teeth. He waited for Snake to sit down and kneeled on the bed. “I also got something for you to play with.”

          John raised an eyebrow at that. Adam got on all fours over him, presenting his arse to his lover, and already, Snake could see what it was. A ring, golden with a small diamond in it, piercing the line between his scrotum and his hole. “While I’m opening myself you can play with it.”

          Ocelot went down to his elbows, opening the bottle of lube and squeezing some on his fingers, taking them to his hole, spreading it over, and then down to the ring, barely touching it, before gently nudging a finger inside. “Go on.”

          Snake enjoyed the show for a while, watching Adam fucking himself with his fingers right in front of him, the other man’s cock getting harder and heavy, dangling between his legs. He then finally reached for the thin ring, touching it, then pulling it.

          Ocelot moaned out loud, before he could bit down on his own arm, scissoring the two fingers inside of himself willingly trying to create discomfort. John could see, the way Adam’s prick flexed up and down, and with a couple more pulls, started steadily dripping with pre-come like he’d never seen, getting his own middle wet.

          “It’s like a string attached to your cock.”

          Ocelot hummed in agreement, now pushing three fingers inside himself while distracted. Snake did like playing with that little ring, seeing Adam squirm and get aroused so, so easily.

          When Adam could almost fit four fingers, he took them all out, spreading his arse to John. “Good?” He knew he wasn’t stretched enough, but did he like it to hurt a bit, and he wouldn’t pass the opportunity after six months.

          Snake only hummed, Ocelot handed him the bottle of lube and laid his head on his arms, sticking his arse out more. John extricated himself from underneath the other man, kneeling behind him and squeezing some lube into his hand. The little show was enough to get himself hard, only a few strokes and he was begging to bury himself in the arse presented to him.

          Now came the complicated part. He had a thick, heavy ring at the tip of his dick. Did he work it in first? Did he just push it all in at once? Wouldn’t that hurt Adam? He let the ring rest against Ocelot’s hole, feeling the other man shiver in anticipation, and pushed slightly. It seemed to give way easily, so he kept going, until his actual dick was penetrating him. The steel slid smoothly, so it didn’t bother him much, Adam in the other hand.

          “Oh, God.” He could feel the hot metal sliding inside him, big, and the sensation of being filled up and stretched impossibly far coming right after. It was good, it was really good. It was even better when the prominent ring went over his prostrate, spot on and with so much pressure.

          Once Snake eased his way into him fully, slowly after so much time, Ocelot couldn’t remember ever being so full before. “Give me a second.” He told John quietly, breathing in uneven gasps. With the ring, he could feel precisely how far into him the other man was, it was shocking but at the same time so good, so filthy.

          Snake took his hands to Adam’s buttocks, spreading them and sliding in an additional inch slowly. Ocelot whined quietly, trying to get used to it. He then thought of something, laying his weight on one elbow and reaching his own middle with kneading fingers. All he did was moan.

          “Can you feel it?” John asked, still not moving.

          “Yeah… It’s so deep.” Adam fingered his own flesh a bit more, before laying a palm flat against his stomach. “Move.”

          And he felt it, the hard ring sliding inside himself just on the other side, probably a mere inch from his palm. And then over his prostate again, just to be plunged inside him once more. He let go, laying on his shoulders, moaning loudly.

          Snake picked up his pace, and every thrust, every movement of his hips jabbed him right in that spot. It was bliss, pure bliss. And it was too much. He was going to come, too soon.

          “John, I-I’m-“ He almost sobbed out the words.

          “Already?” Snake slowed down, playful smile on his lips, while Ocelot just nodded against the sheets.

          Even with John just playfully fucking him in the most lazy of paces, he came, hard and fast and desperate. Snake pulled out, stroking his own cock leisurely and hooking a finger in the ring now and then, biting his lip, while Adam laid spent and panting fast in front of him.

          “Sit… Sit down…”

          Snake obeyed, sitting against the headboard again, while Ocelot picked himself up, and dutifully sat on his lap, facing the other man, erection comfortably nestled between his buttocks.

          “Still up for some more?” He kissed the mocking smile off John’s face, trying to be as fierce as he could. He proceeded to lap at his neck, while Snake bent his head back. He wasn’t supposed to leave marks, only bear them. But still, there was something he could do.

          Adam took his hands to John’s chest, sliding them around before finally pinching his nipples, pulling slightly, hearing the other man gasp and moan like he never had before. He scratched his teeth against his collarbone, while pulling on the small barbells, rolling them between his fingers, feeling Snake squirm against him and his cock twitch between his cheeks.

          When he took his mouth to the hard nubs, heating up the steel with saliva and scratching his teeth against them, Snake told him off. “Enough, you still have unfinished business.” Ocelot’s confident personality was back. He gave him one menacing smile before letting go and sitting up, lowering himself on his lover’s cock once again. And really, the slide of the now burning hot metal was glorious. He took all of John in easily this time, his own erection back up again, and was ready to ride him.

          It was easier this time, easier not really being the term for “less hard”, but with the ring being the other way, and not hitting his prostate twice during every damn thrust, he could last longer. But it was still really fucking nice.

          Ocelot rode Snake with all the might he still had, keeping that smile on his lips, rotating his hips, bouncing up and down, tightening around the cock in his arse on the way down, just the way he knew John liked. And now, it was being a bit too difficult for Snake to hold back. Adam knew the twitches in his face, the way he would bare his teeth slightly.

          “Now it’s my turn to say ‘already?’” Ocelot paused for a second, before rotating his hips in one full circle on top of John.

          Snake looked at him in the eye, before reaching his hand underneath Adam.

          “Hey, that’s not fair play!”

          “Not like you care.” John shook Ocelot’s hand off his wrist and reached behind his balls, held the little ring in his fingers.

          Every time Adam bounced, there was a hard tug there, such a sensitive place. In no time he was leaking thoroughly, whining with every little pull. Snake smirked, he was almost there himself.

          They came almost together. John a couple of seconds earlier, hard, all the way into Ocelot. Six months worth of seed filling him up. And Adam loved that feeling, coming again right after. He was so full, and warm, and spent. He laid on top of Snake, breath laboured once more, and let the softening cock slide out of him, that known feeling of semen leaking out.

          “You know,” Snake finally said, after several minutes in silence, coming down from their highs.

          “Hm?”

          “It wasn’t the worst idea.”


End file.
